Les Jumeaux Potter T3 : Le prisonnier d'Azkaban
by mione.p89
Summary: Le retour à Poudlard, ce fait difficilement cette année. Bella à rompu avec Cédric. Tante Pétunia entame une procédure de Divorce, et sa rencontre avec Remus n'arrange pas tout ça. Il y a trois nouveaux élèves à Poudlard : Jasper et Rosalie Hale ainsi que le fameux Edward Cullen, frère d'Alice.Les cœurs pleurent cette année. Tout se transforme... Les Masques glissent... UA et OOC
1. Prologue

**_Hey ! salut tout le monde, je démarre dès aujourd'hui la publication du prologue du Tome 3 des Jumeaux Potter !_**

 ** _Pour ce qui ne connaissent pas je vous informe que le tome 1 et le tome 2 sont actuellement disponibles ! Je sais qu'il ne sont pas terrible mais sans eux vous ne pourrez pas vraiment comprendre ce tome si ! De toute façon je compte bien les réécrire dès que j'aurais terminée totalement ma saga ! (_** _Je les ai déjà réecris **)**_

 ** _Bref donc pour résumer !_** ** _Dans le Tome 1 Isabella et Harry Potter sont deux jumeaux. Ils vivent tout deux chez leurs Tante Pétunia Dursley. Tout à l'air parfaitement normal dans leurs vies, jusqu'à l'arrivée de la magie dans leurs vies. Leurs onzième années fait place à leurs entrées à Poudlard ! C'est dans le château qu'ils apprennent leur lien avec la royauté et Dumbledore..._**

 ** _Dans le Tome 2; Harry et Hermione, ce découvrent un lien d'âme soeur. Tandis qu'une première dispute éclate entre Harry et sa soeur, qui se bat pour son amour avec Cédric Diggory. Pour Cédric, il sait que le temps avec Bella lui est compté car Bella est destinée à rencontrer son âme soeur sous peu. Gaïa et Ouranos, la Magie et le Temps viennent prévenir Harry et Cédric des dangers guettant Bella. Leur année ce termine sur la mort du basilic et la découverte d'une maladie magique..._**

 ** _Je ne peut pas résumer plus que ça pour plus d'informations vous pouvez aller lire le Tome 1 et 2 !_**

 ** _Disclaimer :_** ** _Tout appartient à J.K Rowling est à S. Meyer !_**

 ** _Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _OoOo Prologue oOoO_**

Tout était confus. Tante Pétunia, Dudley, Harry, Emma et moi avions passé l'après-midi au supermarché. Nous avions étés chargés de décharger les courses du coffre de la voiture.

Tante Pétunia avait été ouvrir la porte, fermé alors à clé. Nous l'avions vu disparaître dans la maison, avant de réapparaître quelques minutes plus tard. L'air hagard, ses yeux noisettes étaient cerclés de rouges, ses pommettes saillantes étaient d'une couleur carmin rappelant les coquelicots, ses cheveux châtains étaient détachés et en désordre. La femme était fine, grande. Elle ressemblait en tout point à ma tante, mais quelque chose dans son regard m'indiqua qu'elle avait changé.

Elle n'était plus cette femme voulant absolument atteindre la perfection. Je pense que je la préfère ainsi, plus naturelle.

Elle nous avait ordonné d'aller faire nos valises le plus vite possible. Lorsque Dudley tenta de lui demander combien de temps nous partirons, il n'eut comme réponse qu'un soupir et un sort de rangement. Emballant toutes ses affaires dans un minuscule carré compact.

Une fois toutes nos affaires emballées. Tante Pétunia nous mena à la voiture, avant de hurler des souhaits de bonheur à l'encontre d'Oncle Vernon et de sa "pouffe". La voiture avait finalement démarré en trombe.

Le soleil de la fin d'après-midi produisait des éclats lumineux à partir des lunettes d'Harry. Voilà deux heures maintenant que nous contemplions les paysages de l'Angleterre défiler devant nos yeux fatigués. La nuit était rapidement tombé, il était environ dix heures du soir quand la voiture s'arrêta dans une allée sombre. La voiture était entourée par les arbres, la voûte céleste brillait de mille feux loin de la pollution lumineuse de la ville. Nous étions perdus dans la campagne de l'Angleterre.

Emma était endormie depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Ses cheveux blonds, formaient un bonnet sur sa tête. Son petit nez en trompette relâchait de temps à autre un petit filet d'air, ses petites lèvres roses était de la même couleur que ses petites joues rebondies. Ses paupières closes donnaient lieu à une paire d'yeux noisette. Emma était un petit ange. Je pris d'une main son petit siège auto, avant de filer vers le petit cottage.

La nuit ne permit pas de pouvoir observer clairement la maison qui nous faisait face. Et dans la nuit la silhouette mince de Tante Pétunia déclara :

"Bienvenue au Cottage des Pétunias Rose ! "

Le ciel se mit alors à gronder, une goutte puis deux. La pluie s'était mise à valser dans le ciel. Une course sous la pluie démarra alors, la priorité était d'atteindre la maison pour pouvoir s'abriter.

Dans l'entrée Tante Pétunia nous obligea tant bien que mal à retirer nos chaussures pleines de boues et nos vestes trempées. La faible lumière de la lampe se diffusait dans le hall. Après un petit _Lumos_ , la salle nous parut tout de suite plus éclairée.

Une petite table en noyer était adossée contre le mur, le tapis bleu pâle de forme ronde était placé au centre de la pièce. Le lustre au-dessus de nos têtes semblait prêt à s'écrouler à tout moment. Les murs beige foncés donnaient une dimension apaisante à la situation.

Tante Pétunia me conduit alors à une chambre aux murs jaune pâles, et m'indiqua un petit berceau aux barreaux blancs. J'y déposai doucement la petite. Puis nous repartîmes au rez-de- chaussée.

Elle nous conduisit alors dans un petit salon. Les canapés gris faisaient ressortir la couleur mauve pâle des murs, une grande porte-fenêtre aurait pu illuminer la pièce s'il avait fait jour. La cheminée qu'elle avait allumée avait diffusé une chaleur apaisante. Je m'étais assise maladroitement sur l'un des fauteuils près de la porte. Tante Pétunia s'était assise face à nous avant de faire apparaître des tasses de Thé. Je me risquais docilement à lui demander ou nous étions :

"Tante Pétunia ? Où sommes- nous ?

\- Nous sommes dans mon cottage, le Cottage des Pétunias Roses." Me répondit-elle doucement

"Je pense que ce que Bella veut dire, c'est pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?" Ajouta mon frère perturbé

" Je suis désolée les enfants, mais je pense que nous ne retournerons plus jamais à Privet Drive. Plus rien ne nous concerne là-bas. Je risque de divorcer de Vernon d'ici peu donc ... " Commença ma Tante d'une voix hargneuse

" Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ?! Toi et papa vous vous aimez ! Non ?" S'exclama Dudley éberlué

" Mon chéri nous en discuterons un autre jour s'îl-te-plaît. " Le coupa-t-elle.

Il acquiesça docilement, encore sous le choc, il n'osait se rebeller.

"Au faîte Tante Pétunia ? Comment as-tu eu cette maison ?

\- C'est de famille, à chaque naissance dans la famille Dumbledore, une maison est éditée par le patriarche. Tout le monde dans la famille en a un, et chaque Cottage est unique. Celui du Grand-père Albus est le Cottage Pensée Grises. Maman c'est le cottage des Camélias Orange. Pour Lily c'est celui des Lilas verts. Et il me semble que celui d'Harry c'est le Cottage des Dahlia Violets. Dudley c'est le cottage au Freesia Blancs. Et toi Bella c'est le Cottage des Lys bleu.

\- On a vraiment une maison rien qu'a nous ?" Se réjouit Harry

" Oui mais la clé de chaque Cottages vous sera confiée à vos dix-sept ans. Maintenant je veux que vous alliez vous coucher. Nous aurons à discuter demain..."

* * *

 _Merci de votre Lecture !_

 ** _Reviews du dernier chapitre du Tome 2 :_**

 ** _Alex : Merci ! C'est ton avis, je ne pense pas que je serais satisfaite tant que ma fanfic sera encore bourré de fautes et que je ne serai pas persuadée que tout est pour le mieux ! En tout cas merci de continuer à me suivre ! La suite j'y pense actuellement est presque toutes mes journées. J'ai même mon idée pour la fin ! Bref bisous et à bientôt !_**

 _CORRECTION DU 20 Avril 2018_

 ** _Mione.p89_**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Par Merlin ! Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas poster de chapitre. Mais a vrai dire, je m'en voulais. Je suis peut-être en train de réecrire ou d'écrire d'autre fictions, mais je pense que ce n'est pas une raison pour vous laisser sans suite, donc ce chapitre n'est effectivement pas corriger, mais je me suis relue, et je trouve ça potable donc, je ne garantis pas la perfection, mais voici la suite. Et puis en même temps j'en avais marre que Bella et Harry me poursuive jusqu'à avant de m'endormir. Je pensais constamment à la suite sans pouvoir l'écrire, et puis hier le prisonnier d'Azkaban sur TF1 c'était le signe que je devais poster aujourd'hui !**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient toujours à J.K Rowling et S. Meyer**

 **So ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **OoOo Chapitre 1 oOoO**

Nous avions étés dispatcher dans la petite maison. Assise sur le lit de bois clair, je repensais au mois qui allait s'achever dans deux jours.

Le mois de juillet avait défilé à toute vitesse, les jours s'étaient tous ressembler. Nous avions passés nos journées à apprendre le protocole sorcier, et à faire nos devoirs. Tante Pétunia faisait de son mieux pour nous faire oublier notre départ imprévu du 4 Privet Drive. Elle avait rapidement pris rendez-vous avec un avocat, tout deux faisait leurs possible pour que la garde de mes cousins soit attribuer à ma Tante et non pas à mon futur ex-oncle.

Je n'avais pas eu conscience de ma séparation, avant cette dernière semaine. Ma première relation amoureuse, s'était terminée sur une fin épouvantable. J'aimerais pouvoir me dire un jour, que j'apprendrai de mes expériences, et que j'en ressortirais plus forte. Et pourtant, j'avais encore cette colère en moi, qui ne cessait de s'amenuiser au fil du temps. Dans un sens, Cédric m'avait aidé à grandir...

Je poussai doucement sur mes pieds pour m'étaler de tout mon long sur le lit. Ma respiration était erratique, mon passage à l'infirmerie n'avait pas permis à mon corps de pouvoir se reprendre complètement.

Les quelques livres sur la _TychiaMaana_ que j'avais pu déniché, avaient indiqués que les symptômes sur les premières années seraient les plus difficiles. Je pensais désormais avec ferveur, que cette maladie ne serait pas un handicap. Et pourtant Madame Pomfresh avait été étonné que nous ne souffrions pas encore de symptômes : Selon elle, nous n'allions pas tarder à souffrir régulièrement de migraines, ou encore de vertiges. Puis après les grands exploits magiques, nous souffririons de moins en moins de fatigue. J'en avais été plus que soulagée, d'apprendre que nous n'aurions pas de symptômes plus grave.

Et maintenant j'étais seule, ici, réfléchissant, il était amusant de se dire que je parlais seule.

Et pourtant, il était près de minuit passé, nous étions le 31 Juillet, dans quelques heures, j'allais avoir treize ans. Je ne me sentais pas particulièrement changé, alors qu'il y a deux ans, je n'étais qu'une simple enfant. Maintenant, j'avais l'impression, parfois que mon esprit ne correspondait pas à mon âge réel. Tant de questions sans réponses résonnaient constamment dans mon esprit. Poudlard avait bouleversé ma vie, plus que je ne l'aurais voulu, que ce soit en bien ou en mal, le Monde Magique m'a beaucoup apporté...

Je me levai tant bien que mal, tenant difficilement sur mes jambes, pourtant l'obscurité me déconseillai de m'attarder debout. Dans un silence apaisant, je retirais mes vêtements pour enfiler un pyjama. M'étalant de tout mon long, le sommeil ne tarda pas à m'envelopper de ses doux bras.

Le réveil, fut difficile. Mon corps entier était parcouru de frissons. Je me levai tant bien que mal, lâchant un soupir. Je tirais les rideaux en deux grands mouvements, permettant ainsi à la lumière d'entrer dans la pièce.

J'observai alors la pièce dans la lumière du jour. Les murs étaient d'une couleur très clair, lumineuse, un bleu très doux donnant sur un parquet en bois tout aussi clair. Une commode était adossée contre le mur, elle était du même bois que le reste du mobilier de la pièce : du Chêne blanchi. Un tapis rond de couleur rose était étalée au milieu de la pièce. Je me dirigeai calmement vers la salle de bain. La salle de bain était d'un style épurée, les murs gris anthracite étaient par endroit recouvert d'un carrelage blanc étincelant, une immense baignoire blanche trônais dans un coin de la pièce, tandis qu'une vasque arrondie toute aussi blanche était accolée contre le mur, un petit tapis bleu pâle était au centre de la pièce, tandis qu'un panier d'osier était appuyé contre le mur.

La réflexion était vite faite, j'attrapai une serviette sur l'une des étagères et je filai à la salle de bain.

De multiples robinets était collés sur le mur. J'en ouvrai une bonne parti, avant de pouvoir voir la baignoire se remplir d'une eau claire mais à l'eau savonneuse et aux senteurs fraîches.

Ce bain fut sans doute l'un des meilleurs de ma vie. Une fois les pieds secs, je sortis de la salle de bain et entra timidement dans le dressing pour choisir une petite robe vert olive. Et des sandales blanches.

Une fois prête, je pris la direction du rez-de- chaussée. Je déambulai dans les couloirs vides à la recherche d'un membre de ma famille. Et doucement telle un serpent glissant, une douce odeur de pancakes parvint à moi. J'avais là trouver le moyen de rejoindre quelqu'un.

Suivant l'odeur, je fut rapidement acheminée vers une petite cuisine. Les murs gris taupe étaient parsemés d'ustensiles de cuisine, le mobilier était à la fois simple et modernes, les plans de travail en marbres étaient étincelants, une table en bois trônait au centre de la pièce, sur son sommet était disposés les couverts du petit-dé Pétunia était debout, devant les fourneaux, une spatule à la main elle s'occupait de la cuisson de ses pancakes, tandis qu'une assiette était écrasée sous plusieurs dizaine de pancakes. Sifflotant, ses cheveux châtains étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval haute, ses yeux noisettes étaient calmes, heureux. Ses traits s'étaient relâchés depuis notre départ de Privet Drive, son âge qui paraissait tant avancé dans mon enfance, avait été effacé par ce mois passé au cottage des Pétunias Roses. Un sourire calme et posé trônait fièrement sur sa peau diaphane.

Après quelques minutes, elle prit finalement conscience de ma présence :

"Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie ! Je vous ai fait quelques pancakes pour l'occasion...

\- Merci Tante Pétunia mais je dirais plutôt que tu en a fait pour un régiment entier." Lançai-je souriante." Quand partons nous pour le Chemin de Traverse ?

\- Dans une heure, j'espère qu'Harry et Dudley seront réveillé d'ici là... Bon, je te laisse la cuisine, je vais aller réveiller Emma.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il ne vont pas tarder à descendre avec l'odeur de pancakes qui traîne dans la maison"

Tout en sifflotant, elle prit la direction de la chambre d'Emma. Tandis que dans un mouvement rapide, j'attrapais une assiette et quelques pancakes, pour donner raison à ma gourmandise, je déposais une poignée de fruits sur le dessus. A peine eût-je planter ma fourchette dans le plat, que des pas se firent entendre dans le corridor, avant que n'apparaisse mon cousin et mon frère par la porte. Sautant sur le dos de mon frère, nous ne tardâmes pas à débuter une bataille de chatouille. Puis finalement dans un grand calin, nous nous souhaitâmes un joyeux anniversaire. Avant que Dudley, ne nous souhaite un bonne anniversaire, la bouche pleine de nourriture.

Comme je l'avais deviné, ils avaient étés attiré par l'odeur de la nourriture.

Une heure plus tard, nous fûmes finalement prêt à rejoindre nos amis sur le chemin de Traverse. Pour l'occasion, Tante Pétunia nous avait initié à l'art de la poudre de cheminette. La sensation d'être aspiré, fragmentés dans l'air s'empara de moi, un peu comme un serpent entourant sa proie.

L'atterrissage avait été difficile, un lourd nuage de poussière se dissipa dans le pub. J'époussetai doucement ma robe, cherchant à retirer doucement les traces de suies se déposant sur mes vêtements.

L'endroit dans lequel j'avais atterris n'était autre que le Chaudron Baveur. Les tables et les chaises en bois semblaient toujours autant sans âge. Les murs par contre semblaient avoir étaient repeint. Nos amis étaient tous attablés autour de deux tables qui avaient été accolés.

Au centre des deux tables siégeait un immense gâteau au chocolat, surmontée de treize bougies blanches. Quelques secondes après mon arrivée, nous fûmes rejoint par mon frère. Et dans un joyeux choeur, ils commencèrent à chanter, suivis par quelques autres clients du Pub. Merlin, que la situation était amusante !

Après avoir souffler sur les bougies vint le moment des cadeaux. Je reçut plusieurs livres différents, la plupart venant de mes arrière grand-parents et d'Hermione, je reçut quelques bijoux de mes grand-parents, j'eut également droit à un nouveau nécessaire à balais le dernier ayant été casser lors du retour de Poudlard, une boite rempli de vêtements de la part d'Alice et ses amis. Mais le cadeau le plus touchant fut celui d'Emmett. Nous avions chacun reçut de lui, un montre d'époque personnalisé. Et derrière, il nous était rappelé que l'amour et l'amitié étaient la base de tout. Il ne comprit pas grand-chose lorsque nous lui sautâmes dessus.

Emmett était le grand-frère que nous n'avions jamais eu.

Nous étions encore plus nombreux que l'an dernier, une vingtaine de personnes était déjà assis autour de la table. Il nous fallut du temps pour saluer nos amis un par un. Et lorsque finalement vint le moment ou je devais saluer les Diggory, je ne pu m'empêcher de grimacer. Saluer Amos Diggory n'était pas le problème. Oh, non ! Cette homme était un homme bienveillant et tout ce qu'il y a de plus amical. Le problème résidait en Cédric Diggory. Je n'avais pas envie de lui adresser la parole.

La façon dont il avait rompu avec moi ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans mon esprit. La rupture avait entraîné une rage sans nom dans mon corps, cette rage m'avait poussé à tenter de sauver Ginny Weasley. J'avais risqué ma vie et celle de mon frère, à cause d'une minable rupture. Il était risible de voir à quel point cette relation m'avait changé, et à quel point cette rupture avait semé le trouble dans mes émotions. Et pourtant malgré cette colère qui avait résidé en moi, les premiers jours, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regretter ces jours heureux, ces si beaux moments que j'avais partagé avec Cédric.

Pour moi, il était clair que j'avais encore des sentiments pour Cédric, et il était également facile de savoir qu'il me faudrait plusieurs mois pour balayer ses sentiments de mon coeur.

Je soufflai doucement avant de tendre la main vers Cédric, tandis que je tentais vainement de replacer mon sourire jovial sur mes traits tirés. Il lui fallut aussi quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits et attraper la main tendu face à lui, et pourtant aucun sourire ne trônait sur son beau visage. C'était une entente mal à l'aise qui faisait office entre nous deux.

Et lorsque Alice se proposa de ce séparer en plusieurs groupe, nous fûmes soulagés. Deux groupes différents avaient étés formés. Le premier fut presque entièrement composé de "jeunes" : Harry et moi n'avions pas voulu être séparé, Hermione avait donc suivi le mouvement, tout comme Ron et Alice. Nous étions indissociable. Puis Fred et George avait souhaités ce joindre à nous alors que Emmett avait tenu à rester avec Cédric dans l'autre groupe. Alice avait alors tiré d'un bras son frère et de l'autre son ami Jasper, qui s'étaient finalement joint à nous. Et finalement il avait été décrété que trois adultes au moins devait ce joindre à nous, les parents d'Hermione se mirent de bonne grâce avec nous, tout comme Monsieur et Madame Cullen. Notre groupe fut finalement composé de : Harry, Hermione, Ron, Alice, Fred et George, Edward, Jasper, Monsieur et Madame Granger et Monsieur Cullen et Madame Cullen.

Alors que l'autre groupe était composé de notre Tante, de Dudley, de ma filleule, de Monsieur et Madame Weasley, de Percy, de Ginny, de Rosalie, d'Emmett et de sa mère et enfin de Cédric et de son père.

Nous avions néanmoins tenu à tous nous rendre en une seule fois à Gringotts. Cette fois-là, comme mué par une force, Harry et moi avions plus rempli nos bourses que la dernière fois. Le cliquetis des pièces sur mes hanches, témoignait de ce fait.

La première étape de notre groupe fut sans nul doute le passage presque obligatoire chez Madame Guipure. L'an dernier, il avait été difficile de parler de Puberté pour la plupart d'entre nous, mais cette année un début de croissance c'était montré. Cette été loin de tout y avait contribué. Pour passer le temps, nous avions profiter de la fôret proche du cottage pour nous exercer au sport. Et un début de musculature avait pris place chez mon frère, tandis que nous avions commencé à perdre les rondeurs de l'enfance, malgré l'air enfantin qui ne voulait pas se détacher de nos visages.

Alice, Hermione et moi avions été poussé par une vendeuse de la boutique dans un vestiaire de groupe. Les vêtements apparaissaient au fur et à mesure dans la cabine, Alice paraissait tellement heureuse à chaque nouveau vêtement sur le banc. Puis d'une voix excitée elle pris la parole :

" J'ai quelque chose d'incroyable à vous dire ! C'est juste génial !"

Hermione me lança un regard interloqué.

"Dit-nous Alice, de quoi parles-tu ?

\- Jasper, Rosalie et Edward vont intégrer Poudlard cette année !

\- Oh, je suis sûre que tout cela est génial. Mais pourquoi ont-ils quitter l'institut d'Ilvermorny ?

\- C'est un peu compliqué, mais Père m'a tout expliqué. Il semblerait que mon frère ce soit acoquiner avec de sombres jeune sorciers. Et lorsque mon frère à finalement insulté son professeur de sorcellerie de "Sang-de-bourbe", Père à décidé qu'il était mieux qu'il rejoigne la Grande-Bretagne. Donc, Mère à décrété qu'il était plus juste alors qu'ils viennent tous vivre ici. Par la suite Jasper et Rosalie ont suivis le mouvement.

\- Ton frère à osé insulter son professeur de la sorte ?! " S'exclama Hermione totalement outrée

" Apparemment il y a une minorité d'élèves à Ilvermorny favorable à la suprématie du sang. Mon frère y a juste succomber. Je me réjouit juste de pouvoir vivre avec lui plus longtemps qu'avant. "

Je la comprenais dans un sens, si j'avais été séparé deux années de suite d'Harry, je n'aurais pas été la même. La séparation à la sortie de Poudlard, sera dure, et je suis persuadée que nous ne nous quitterons pas tout de suite.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, nous vînmes à bout de la pile de vêtements...

* * *

 **J'ai lu le résumé d'Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit, et je suis totalement impatiente de le lire ! Bon, pour de vrai je me suis tout spoiler, mais je ne vous spoilerai pas, je ne suis pas un monstre. Bref ! Je vais tenter de vous poster la suite avant la fin des vacances. Et donc oui, Jasper, Rosalie et Edward vont rejoindre Poudlard. Cette année il y aura des disputes, et un possible triangle amoureux selon mon envie ^^**

 **Ce chapitre et l'un des plus longs que j'ai écrit, mais finalement j'ai décidé de le couper en deux, je n'ai pas envie de vous faire un gros chapitre pour vous en faire un tout petit après.**

 **Bon, pour le moment, je n'ai eu qu'une seule review et je remercie donc sebferga qui apparemment suis l'histoire depuis longtemps. Donc merci !**

 **Sur ce, a bientôt !**

 **Mione.P89**


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Hey ! Huit petits jours cette fois ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas poster aussi rapidement. Mais il faut dire, que je n'avais que ça en tête en ce moment et je n'arrive qu'a écrire que ça en ce moment. Donc je vous présente la suite !**_

 **Disclaimer :** **Tout appartient toujours à J.K Rowling et S. Meyer. Même si après trois ans mon désir de pouvoir un jour dire qu'Harry Potter m'appartient est toujours présent ...**

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **OoOo Chapitre 2 oOoO**_

Une fois sorti du vestiaire, nous dûmes rejoindre Fleury and Bott, pour acheter nos manuels de cours.

Étrangement, des aurors étaient postés un peu partout sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et les quelques regards que je croisaient se firent fuyants. Quelque chose semblait être différents de la dernière fois. Et pourtant, je ne tarda pas à oublier les nombreuses questions présentes dans mon esprit.

Notre arrêt final fut donc autour d'une table, face à une des fameuses glaces de Florian Fortarômes.

Les rires n'avaient pas tardés à résonner dans la salle. Puis lentement la rue s'était vidé, laissant peu de clients présents. Alors nous avions dû rentrer au cottage...

 **OoOoOo Jumeaux Potter oOoOoO**

Le reste des vacances nous avait paru fade, malgré que les visites régulières d'Hermione, Alice et de Ron avait allégé l'atmosphère sérieuse du mois de Juillet. Et finalement, le Premier Septembre vint rapidement.

Une panique générale c'était installé, dans la maison. Fidèle à eux-même Harry et Dudley n'avaient pas suivi le conseil de ma tante, aucun d'eux n'avaient fini de remplir leurs malles. Ils étaient tout deux enfermés dans leurs chambres, tentant en vain de remplir sa malle pour l'un et fermer la sienne pour l'autre.

Tante Pétunia était assise autour de la table de la cuisine, un thé à la main elle feuilletait l'hebdomadaire de Sorcière Hebdo. Emma était déjà assise face à elle dans son siège auto, ses yeux étaient clos, elle s'était endormi à peine sa bain fini.

Tante Pétunia avait précisé que nous quitterions le cottage à huit heures tapantes, et qu'elle n'attendrait personne.

Je ne pût m'empêcher de me questionner, Tante Pétunia allait-elle rester ici ? Je me demandais si elle allait rester vivre avec Emma dans le cottage. C'était difficile à croire. Replaçant mes cheveux, je lui demandais :

"Tante Pétunia ?

\- Oui, qui a-t-il chérie ?" Répondit-elle en levant les yeux de son magazine

" Je me demandais, que vas-tu faire pendant que nous serons à Poudlard ? Vous allez rester ici toi et Emma ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Il est vrai que j'apprécie le cottage, mais j'ai acheté une petite maison près de Pré-au-lard. Je ne voulais pas vous en parler pour le moment, mais je compte ouvrir une pâtisserie, mais comme c'est encore un peu flou ..." Ajouta Tante Pétunia

" Mais c'est génial ! On pourra passer te voir lorsque nous serons à Poudlard !" M'exclamai-je malgré moi

"C'était effectivement l'idée. "Rit-elle." Enfin, ne serait-il pas temps de charger la voiture, il sera bientôt huit heures."

Me levant de mon siège, j'époussetais mon jean gris et ma chemise bleu marine, avant de prendre la cage de ma chouette, Edel. Tante Pétunia avait déjà fait léviter ma malle jusqu'au coffre de la voiture, puis elle avait réduit la cage d'Edel et l'avait déposer à l'avant de la voiture, juste au-dessus du tableau de bord. On aurait facilement pu dire, qu'il s'agissait là d'une simple babiole que l'on trouve dans n'importe quel boutique de souvenir si elle n'était pas tranquillement en train de jouer dans sa cage.

Finalement, Dudley et Harry nous rejoinrent. La cage d'Hedwige et le panier du furet de Dudley rétréci, nous pûmes enfin démarrer notre trajet.

Le trajet m'avait paru bien plus intéressant que la dernière fois, les paysages de l'Angleterre étaient magnifiques. Les routes de campagnes étaient vides de toutes circulation. Au bout de deux heures et demi de trajet, nous avions enfin rejoint la capitale brumeuse de Londres.

Le parking de la gare, était bondés, comme on pourrait l'attendre de la gare de King Cross. Et pourtant, je reconnaissais ci et là des élèves de Poudlard. La plupart étant des nés-moldus ou des Sangs-mêlés. Il était évident qu'une famille de Sang-purs ne se montrerait sûrement pas en public, avec une voiture. Il semblait qu'Hermione et ses parents faisaient partis des élèves sur le parking.

C'est finalement devant l'entrée qu'elle nous aperçut, nous sautant tour à tour dans les bras, nous ne pûmes que regarder l'inquiétude dans les yeux d'Hermione. Et malgré nos questions, elle ne dit rien, je voyais néanmoins son regard croiser très souvent le regard de ma tante.

Finalement après un temps, nous pûmes décharger les malles sur des chariots. La plateforme n'était pas encore assailli par les élèves retardataires.

Hermione et ses parents furent les premiers à passer le mur. Et alors que nous nous apprêtions à la rejoindre, Tante Pétunia nous attrapa par les vêtements et nous tira un peu plus sur le côté :

"Que ce passe-t-il Maman ? "Demanda mon cousin

" Il y a quelque chose que je doit absolument vous dire avant que vous ne franchissiez le mur.

\- Quoi donc ?" Ajouta Harry

" Il y a un peu plus d'un mois, un prisonnier c'est échappé de la prison des sorciers, la plus dangereuse qui soit, Azkaban. Ce prisonnier, il s'agit de Sirius Black. Black était le meilleur ami de James, il était même son témoin à son mariage mariage. C'est aussi ton parrain Harry.

" Où veut-tu en venir Tante Pétunia ? Pourquoi as-t-il était enfermé à Azkaban ? "Lançai-je perplexe

" Parce que cet homme... Il était le gardien du secret de James et Lily... C'était lui qui avait le devoir de protéger votre maison... Mais c'était un des plus grands fidèles de Vous-savez-qui. Il a trahi James et Lily, il vous as trahi. C'est par sa faute, que... ma soeur... que vous avez dû venir vivre avec moi. Sirius Black est un meurtrier."

Je voyais une larme couler sur son visage, ses yeux brillaient. Je voyais également le regard de mon frère se troubler, de la haine luire dans son esprit. Je sentais également mes poings se resserrer, je devinais aisément que mes jointures devaient être blanche comme de la craie. Dudley était présent, mais son esprit ne semblait pas suivre la conversation. Puis se reprenant, elle continua :

"Cet homme, prenez garde. Je vous demande de faire attention. Black risque de vouloir se venger sur vous. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé d'emménager à Pré-au-lard, pour pouvoir vous protéger. Au moindre incident, je demanderai au professeur MacGonagall d'annuler vos sorties. Je veux que vous fassiez le plus attention possible.

\- Bien Tante Pétunia. "Nous déclarâmes

" Oui Maman." Ajouta Dudley.

" Merci, prenez soin de vous les enfants ! J'espère que l'on pourra se revoir à Pré-au-lard"

Elle nous prit dans ses bras, en un câlin collectif improvisé. Puis finalement elle nous relâcha. Un à un, nous finîmes par rejoindre la plateforme neuf trois quart.

Après un dernier au revoir, nous montâmes dans le train. Dudley ne tarda pas à nous quitter pour rejoindre ses amis Poufsouffle. Il faut aussi dire que Dudley, n'avait jamais été particulièrement tendre dans notre enfance, nous n'avions jamais vraiment été amis, nous n'étions pas plus que des connaissances. Et c'était légèrement regrettable par ailleurs.

Finalement, Hermione ne tarda pas à trouver un compartiment presque libre. Un homme était endormi sur l'une des banquettes.

Il avait de courts cheveux châtains clairsemés de quelques mèches grises, son visage était en prise avec quelques rides, et pourtant son visage semblait jeune. Portant une chemise, il avait recouvert son corps par une cape à l'aspect miteuse. L'homme était grand, son corps paraissait tant abimé par le temps, il était indubitablement maigre. Il était clair que l'homme n'était pas fortuné.

Nous asseyant autour nous fûmes rapidement rejoint par Ron, Alice et Neville, puis au bout d'une heure, Fred, George, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper et Cédric se joinrent à notre compartiment. Le compartiment était arrivé à son nombre maximal, Hermione s'était d'ailleurs assise sur les genoux d'Harry. Offrant une place à Cédric, intérieurement, j'avais maudit mon amie. Elle avait sans doute cru faire bien, comme à son habitude...

Je ne lançais ainsi aucun regard à Cédric, me contentant de l'ignorer.

Les discussions allaient bon train, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Emmett, Cédric et Jasper étaient pris dans les affres du Quidditch, alors qu'Alice, Hermione, Neville et Rosalie semblaient plutôt abordés des thèmes simples comme la botanique et les potions.

Je me mêlais de temps en temps au deux groupes, sans vraiment y prendre part. Mon regard était fixé sur le visage si familier de l'homme. J'avais la sensation, d'avoir déjà vu cet homme. Mais où ? Il était difficile de l'établir.

Puis finalement, la voix de Tante Pétunia se répétait en écho dans ma tête : " Sirius Black est un meurtrier" Comme un éclair, j'alliais les deux faits. Me tournant vers Emmett, je lui demandai :

" Emmett ? J'ai oublié mais comment s'appelle ton père ?

Il grimaça, un air de gêne passa quelques instants sur son visage, puis finalement il déclara :

" Sirius... Sirius Black."

Le silence s'installa dans le compartiment. Puis finalement, le visage de mon frère se tordit en une expression pleine de colère.

" Comment as-tu pu nous cacher ça ?! Ton père est un assassin ! "S'exclama Harry

" Mon père n'est pas un assassin !" Le contra vivement Emmett

"Sirius Black était le gardien du Secrets de nos parents. Cet homme à livré nos parents à Voldemort ! Ton père est un traître Emmett. Et je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec le fils du complice du meurtrier de mes parents." Lâchai-je

"Tu est aussi un traître Emmett, tu nous as caché ça pendant deux ans ! "Ajouta mon frère

Au même moment, sans que personne ne dise quoi que ce soit, l'air se fit glacé. Le train s'arrêta en un lourd sifflement

Je vis la fenêtre couverte de buée, se transformer petit à petit en givre. Me levant, je pris la direction du corridor. Je n'avais pas été la seule à avoir ce réflexe. Soudain, la lumière s'éteignit, toutes les ampoules semblaient être sans vie. Je sentis ma taille être tiré par le bras de mon frère.

Le froid s'insinuais dans mes veines lorsqu'une forme obscure se dessina derrière la vitre. J'avais la sensation, que plus aucune joie n'habitait mon cœur, et que plus aucune joie ne ne le ferais jamais. Rien, simplement le vide et la tristesse, je ne ressentais rien.

Et lorsque l'ombre fini par rejoindre notre compartiment, je n'entendis que le hurlement d'une femme avant de sombrer moi aussi, dans l'ombre, je vis pourtant une lumière étincelante chasser le monstre.

 **OoOoOo Jumeaux Potter oOoOoO**

La lumière tamisé des compartiments vint finalement à mes yeux. L'homme endormit s'était semble-t-il réveillé. Ses yeux ambrés me regardaient avec une inquiétude non feinte. Mon frère était assis à côté de moi, croquant dans une chocogrenouille avec hargne. Je regardai l'homme avec interrogation, le voyant, il prit la parole :

" Je suis le Professeur Lupin, votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Et vous êtes sans doutes la Princesse Bella ? Tenez, ça vous fera du bien." Dit-il en me tendant une autre chocogrenouille

" Merci Professeur. "Lui répondit-je doucement

"Saviez-vous ce qu'était cette chose ?" Ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione

"Oui, il s'agît d'une terrible chose... un être que l'on dit dépourvu d'âme C'est un détraqueur.

\- C'est pour ça que vous nous donnez du chocolat ! Ça contient de l'ocytocine, l'hormone de l'amour, c'est pour ça que le chocolat combat les effets des détraqueurs sur nous !" S'exclama-t-elle

"Effectivement ! Et si nous étions à Poudlard je vous aurais déjà accordé 10 points Miss...

\- Granger, Monsieur !" S'empressa-t-elle de dire." Je suis Hermione Granger !"

L'homme, lui lança un sourire simple, invitant le reste du compartiment à faire de même.

Le reste du trajet fut court, une petite demi heure tout au plus. Durant cette demi-heure, Hermione s'acharna à poser au Professeur Lupin, un nombre scandaleux de questions... Il arrivait pourtant au professeur de se perdre dans le flot de questions d'Hermione, et alors il se tournait vers Emmett, Harry et moi, nous fixant quelques instants avant de se tourner vers Hermione, et de la fixer à son tour. Et alors Hermione, absolument pas mal à l'aise, lui reposais une autre question.

Je n'avais cessé de lancer un regard plein de colère à Emmett. Et pourtant, son visage paraissait simplement gêné.

La pluie tombait à grosse gouttes lorsque nous sortîmes du train. Les calèches furent immédiatement prisent d'assaut par les élèves. Et nous fûmes dans les derniers à rejoindre une calèche. J'avais pris place à côté de mon frère. J'avais l'impression d'avoir senti cette main dans la mienne lorsque je m'étais évanouie. Instinctivement, nous nous regardâmes, je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il avait entendu la même chose que moi.

Nous avions entendu la voix de notre mère...

* * *

 **Bon, j'ai beaucoup écrit, sachant que j'ai fini ce chapitre hier à minuit (Aujourd'hui ?) Bref, j'ai eu quelques reviews donc je vais y répondre de ce pas :**

 **Alex :** **Ça fait longtemps d'ailleurs ? Bref, merci ton commentaire fait chaud au coeur. Et donc voici la suite demandé, que tu as sans doute déjà lu quand j'y pense. Bref, à bientôt !**

 **Vastrid :** **Déjà, je te remercie de ta review. Ensuite, je trouve pas que ma fanfic change tant que tu le penses des Fanfiction avec des Jumeaux, enfin si tu le penses c'est plutôt géniale ^^. Pour les incohérences, c'est vrai qu'il y a eu de l'écart entre les publications, et c'est pour ça que je suis en train de réécrire le 1er et le Second tome. Pour les fautes, ça fait plaisir de voir que je fait moins de fautes qu'il y a trois ans ... Je comprend parfaitement le fait que tu sois une lectrice invisible, vu que j'en suis une. Donc j'espère que tu continueras à lire et éventuellement à laisser un commentaire. Voilà ! Merci !**

 **Ps : A chaque fois que je regarde mes mails et que je vois une review, j'ai tendance à sauter sur le chapitre suivant. Et c'est en générale, comme ça que les idées reviennent...**

 **Merci de votre Lecture, et à bientôt !**

 **Mione.p89**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? Cela fait un bon moment non ? Je m'en veux un peu, mais comme vous le voyez je m'obstine à ne pas abandonner cette histoire... Il c'est passé beaucoup de choses entre temps, mais je tenais à poster ce chapitre, je voulais le faire hier, mais il y a eût quelques... petits imprévus... Et j'ai enfin pu finir de réécrire ces deux premiers tomes, je suis plutôt fière de moi ^^. En contre partie, c'est un chapitre assez court, environ 1,700 mots. Mais comme je voulais finir absolument ce soir...**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient toujours à J.K Rowling et S. Meyer**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 _ **OoOo Chapitre 3 oOoO**_

Le plafond de la Grande Salle donnait lieu à un ciel grisâtre, plein de nuages. Les élèves étaient tous attablés calmement autour des tables. Quatre aurors étaient chargés de surveiller les deux issues de la Grande Salle.

La répartition fut plutôt courte, les Poufsouffle semblaient avoir acquérit le plus de nouveaux première années.

Et lorsque, il fut enfin temps de répartir nos amis. Le professeur appela comme toujours le premier nom de sa liste. Edward Cullen, tout comme sa jumelle, le cri sans appel l'invitait à rejoindre Serpentard. Le second à être réparti fut Jasper, après seulement quelques instants, le Choixpeau s'écria : "Gryffondor", sa sœur fut la suivante alors que d'une traite, le Choixpeau la plaçait à Gryffondor.

Et finalement à la demande de mon grand-père, les plats apparurent sur les tables. La vision, de mon meilleur ami se goinfrant de cuisses de poulets acheva de me dégoûter.

Contrairement à l'année passée, Emmett n'était pas assis à nos côtés, il était assis un peu plus loin à côté de Lucas Belby et de Shawn Ambrose.

Rosalie et son frère s'étaient assis près de nous, et pourtant, il semblait que Rosalie avait rapidement sû sympathisé avec Katie Bell et Angelina Jonhson, même si son regard lorgnait avidement le visage d'Emmett. Ses longues boucles blondes descendaient en une cascade dorée le long de ses épaules, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu foncé étincelant on pouvait y voir la froideur autant que la douceur dont elle pouvait faire part. Rosalie Hale était belle, elle était fine sans pour autant ressembler à un cure-dent, elle avait des rondeurs là ou il fallait. Elle était grande, sa robe de sorcière ne faisait qu'appesantir l'apparence froide régnant autour d'elle.

Jasper quant à lui était tranquillement installé entre Neville et Harry. La conversation était centré sur l'ambre féerique. Ses cheveux blonds se tordaient en boucles sur le dessus de sa tête, ses yeux bleus étaient parcourus d'une étincelle dont je ne saurais dire la provenance, son visage était fin, et ses lèvres roses ne cessaient de s'étendre en un sourire franc. Je sentais que Jasper était infiniment bon, un de ses garçons dont on oublie rarement le cœur. Jasper était d'une taille moyenne, comme la plupart des garçons de notre âge, il n'était qu'au début de sa puberté. Son corps semblait pourtant être modelé pour le quidditch et pourtant il ne semblait pas si intéresser plus que ça.

Mes amis semblaient tous avoir pris part au banquet, alors que j'avais encore mon regard fixé dans le vide. Alors, doucement, j'attrapai doucement un bol de légumes.

Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, le silence se fit dans la salle, tous avaient finis de dîner. Albus Dumbledore se leva, contournant la table des professeurs il se dirigea vers le podium disposé devant l'estrade, et alors de sa voix forte, il prit la parole :

"Chers élèves, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard ! Je suis sûr que les plus âgés d'entre vous sont heureux de revoir ses murs, alors que les plus jeunes d'entre vous seront bientôt occuper à explorer l'enceinte du château... Cette année nous accueillons deux nouveaux professeur. Comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savent déjà, le professeur Brulopôt à fini par prendre sa retraite suite à la perte de son bras cet été. Le Professeur Rubeus Hagrid est donc dès à présent votre nouveau professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Nous accueillons également le Professeur Remus Lupin en tant que professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. "

Des applaudissement généreux éclatèrent dans la salle, nous étions tous heureux de voir la promotion d'Hagrid, et beaucoup semblaient se demander qui était ce fameux nouveaux professeur Lupin.

Puis finalement mon grand-père ne tarda pas à réclamer de nouveaux le silence :

"Je n'ai pas fini. Comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savent, un homme s'est échappé d'Azkaban. Suite à cette évasion, le ministre à jugé correct de poster des Détraqueurs à chaque entrée du domaine de Poudlard afin de capturer Sirius Black en cas d'intrusion. Nous accueillons également plusieurs aurors au sein du château, leurs rôles, sera de vous protéger en cas d'intrusion"

De nombreux élèves jetèrent alors un regard suspicieux à Emmett. Son regard à lui était exclusivement centré sur le directeur, et pourtant l'agacement se ressentait sur son visage.

" Les détraqueurs, sont là pour vous protéger, mais je vous demande explicitement, de ne pas vous en approcher. A la moindre occasion, ils aspireront votre âme. Et pour finir ce discours avant que la plupart d'entre vous ne se mettent à discuter, je vous souhaite une excellente année, pleine de réussite à tous !"

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement raisonna dans la pièce, rapidement suivis par les chuchotements des élèves. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les préfets quittèrent leurs tables suivis des différents premières années. Après quelques instants les tables se vidèrent des autres élèves.

Lorsqu'une main tapota mon épaule, je sursauta :

"Bella ? On y va ?" Me demanda Ron

"Oui, oui, je vous suis"

Je me levais doucement avant de les suivre. L'atmosphère du château était bien plus froide qu'elle l'était l'année passée.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, nous étions finalement arrivés dans la salle commune. Après avoir négocier quelques minutes avec la grosse Dame, Fred et Georges était finalement arrivé avec le mot de passe : "Carmin"

Je m'étais alors faufilé à travers la masse d'élèves voulant rejoindre leurs dortoirs le plus rapidement possible. Je ne me sentais pas la force de discuter plus longtemps avec mes amis.

La douceur de mes draps sous mon corps me réconforta, et alors que je sombrais dans le sommeil. Une scène se mit à défiler devant mes yeux :

Deux enfants étaient assis devant un tas de cube en bois, une jeune femme semblait surveillée les deux enfants. Ses longs cheveux roux descendait sur ses épaules en une cascade lisse, ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude particulièrement lumineux, ses joues étaient couvertes de petites tâches de rousseur, alors que ses lèvres roses s'étiraient en un sourire plein de tendresse. Sa robe bleu foncée s'étalait en un halo autour d'elle. Un homme la saisit par la taille en un calin improvisé. L'homme avait de cours cheveux noirs en bataille, on pouvait apercevoir ses yeux noisettes caché par une paire de lunettes rondes. Il était grand, athlétique. Le haut de son corps était recouvert d'un léger pull rouge, alors que de la poche de son pantalon dépassait de sa baguette.. L'homme était suivi d'un autre homme, celui-ci avait les cheveux bruns lui descendant en boucles jusqu'à ses épaules, ses yeux étaient d'un gris perçant, il portait une simple chemise grise et un jean bleu. Il s'approcha d'un des deux enfants. Avant de le faire sauter en l'air. La jeune femme s'approcha et récupéra l'enfant des bras de l'homme :

"Sirius ! Harry n'est pas un jouet !

\- Voyons Lily-Jolie, je sais très bien que mon filleul n'est pas un jouet ! Je veux simplement qu'il prenne goût au vol." Lui répliqua l'homme

"Ne lance tout simplement pas mon fils en l'air. Alors ? Vous avez des nouvelles ?

\- Lily, il faudrait peut-être que tu éloignes les enfants

\- Non, non. Nous n'avons rien à leurs cacher Sirius" Ajouta l'autre homme

La dénommé Lily, prit l'autre enfant dans ses bras. Avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé brun derrière elle. L'homme aux long cheveux prit un air sérieux avant de déclarer :

"James, Lily, je pense que nous devons changer de gardien du secret. Tout le monde se doute que je suis le gardien, je suis ton meilleur ami James, et même sous la torture, jamais je ne vous dénoncerais. Mais il serait plus judicieux de choisir quelqu'un que personne ne soupçonnerai."

Le silence se fit dans le petit salon, puis la rousse annonça :

"James, peut-être qu'il n'a pas tord... Mais qui pourrions nous choisir ? Remus souffre déjà bien assez de ses problèmes de fourrure, et nous ne pouvons choisir personne de la famille, ils sont déjà suffisamment en danger rien qu'en appartenant à notre famille...

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Lily.

\- Peut-être que j'en ai une moi..." Leur répondit le brun

Puis la scène s'évanouit, et alors je sombrais définitivement dans le sommeil. Un sommeil sans rêves d'ailleurs.

Le matin était bruyant, une certaine panique était présente dans le dortoir, il semblerait que le réveil n'avait sonné pour aucune de mes voisines de chambrée. En un temps record, je fut prête. Descendant les escaliers, je réalisais alors avec soulagement, que j'avais su comblé mon retard.

Harry et Ron n'étaient semble-t-il pas encore descendu de leur dortoir. Fred était assis sur l'un des nombreux fauteuils de la salle commune, un carnet à la main. Je m'approchai furtivement de lui dans l'espoir de lui faire peur. Un sourire diabolique se flanqua sur mon que mes mains se préparaient à lui attraper les épaules, sa voix retentit dans la salle quasiment vide :

"Je sais que tu est là Bella...

\- Mais comment ..." Commençai-je

"Je sens quand tu fais ton sourire diabolique, et celui-ci ce remarqué à vingt milles kilomètres

\- Tu n'est vraiment pas drôle Fred !" Lançai-je une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres

"Moi, je suis marrant mais toi, tu n'est pas assez discrète lorsque tu veux me piéger." Ajouta-t-il en riant. " Les autres ne sont pas prêt ?

\- Un jour je t'aurais, crois moi. Et si nous allions à la grande salle sans eux ? Il sera bientôt huit heures et nous n'aurons pas le temps de manger.

\- Je te suis"

Il mit son carnet dans son sac avant de se lever. Je pris alors conscience que Fred était vraiment bien plus grand que moi, peut-être une ou deux têtes de plus d'ailleurs.

Les couloirs étaient tout de suite bien moins mornes avec Fred à mes côtés, il ne cessait de lâcher une blague à chaque détours de couloirs.

Et finalement nous arrivâmes rapidement dans la grande salle. Je m'assis tranquillement sur le banc alors que je finissais assise face à Fred. Derrière lui, deux tables plus loin était assis Cédric. Son regard semblait surpris, je le fixais quelques instants avant de détourner le regard, il était temps d'oublier le passé...

* * *

 **Je suppose que quelques-uns d'entre vous ont compris comment je vais tourner cette histoire non ? Peut-être pas, mon plan est un peu tordu, trouble dans mon esprit...**

 **RAR :**

 **Alex :** **Hey ! Un bout de temps n'est-ce pas ? C'est vrai que voir une Pétunia gentille est étonnant, mais j'en avais assez de la voir souffrir dans toutes les fanfics que je lisais... Et du coup la voilà ! J'ai beaucoup de choses de prévu pour elle ;). Merci de ta review ! Et à bientôt j'espère !**

 **KylieKatie2001 :** **Et bien, je suis heureuse de te rencontrer Kylie ! Merci ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que ce que j'écrit plais à des gens, ça me motive vraiment à fond ! Merci de m'encourager également. J'espère te revoir bientôt dans une autre review ?**

 **En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre**

 **Mione.p89**


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Bonjour ! Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais qu'il est tard, mais ce chapitre est fini, donc autant vous le poster maintenant non ? C'est un chapitre de transition, j'ai du mal à retrouver le personnage de Bella, sans le dénaturer plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. Enfin, j'espère juste que ce chapitre va vous plaire, même si il est un peu court ...**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _ **Harry Potter appartient toujours à J.K Rowling et le monde de Twilight appartient également à S. Meyer**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

 **OoOo Chapitre 4 oOoO**

Finalement Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jasper, Neville et Ginny étaient descendu au bout de quelques minutes. Il nous restait très peu de temps pour petit-déjeuner. Harry avait pris place à ma droite alors que Jasper s'asseyait à ma gauche. Étrangement, la présence de Jasper à ma gauche apaisa mon coeur. Je me sentais bizarrement très sereine.

Souriant distraitement, j'attrapais quelques toast, et le dernier beignet à pomme. Alors que je m'apprêtai à l'enfourner dans ma bouche, j'eu la douloureuse surprise de constater que Fred avait les dents plantés dedans :

"Il est délicieux !" Déclara-t-il le sourire au lèvres

J'étais sous le choc, il avait croqué dans le beignet que je m'apprêtai à manger.

"Si tu voulais tant ce beignet Fred, tu n'avais qu'a prendre le mien" Nous coupa Jasper

"Je suis persuadé que ton beignet n'aurait pas eu la saveur d'un beignet volé à Bella ! Et puis son expression choquée vaux toutes les magies du monde, non ?

\- Fred ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ai fait ça ! C'était mon beignet !" M'exclamais-je offusquée

"C'est toujours le tien, je n'ai fait que croquer dedans..." Puis un sourire malicieux se posa sur son visage, il me regarda avec défi avant d'ajouter "A moins que tu ne veuilles me le donner ?

\- Jamais ! C'est mon beignet ! "

A peine eut-je fini de parler, que je m'empressais d'avaler mon beignet. Puis soudain des rires retentirent autour de moi. Ceux de Fred et Harry. Une fois à peu près calmés, il n'hésitèrent pas à ajouter d'une même voix :

"Bella et le Beignet ! La plus grande histoire d'amour de tout les temps !"

Rapidement, les autres les suivirent dans leur fou rire. Puis petit à petit la salle se vida, nous dûmes alors nous résoudre à rejoindre nos cours respectif. Cette fois encore notre premier cours de l'année était celui de Potion.

Traînant des pieds, la fidèle troupe que nous étions, atteint finalement les cachots humides du château. Pourtant, contrairement aux années précédentes, nous ne démarrions pas l'année avec un cours commun avec les Serpentard, nous avions cette fois un court commun avec les Serdaigles

Après avoir placé les différents élèves, le Professeur Rogue fit apparaître des instructions pour la potion, d'un coup de baguette : le philtre de vertige. Avec, de la chance, j'avais été placé à côté de Jasper.

Il semblait être doué en potion, je voyais ses gestes lents et mesurés découpés avec attention les différents ingrédients. Puis vint le moment de mélanger la potion. Alors que je mélangeai dans un sens puis dans l'autre, le regard de Jasper se fit trouble.

"Tu est quelqu'un de peu bavard, si je ne me trompes pas. J'ai envie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur toi et Rosalie. A vrai dire, Alice n'est pas très bavarde sur ce sujet. Excuses-moi si je te parais trop envahissante...

\- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est une qualité d'être de nature curieuse. Que veux-tu savoir en particulier ?" Demanda-t-il la tête penché en un sourire interrogateur.

"Si je dis tout ? Ce ne serai plus une qualité là ?" Lui répondit-je alors

"Haha, et si nous commencions par le début alors ? Ma mère s'appelait Jessica, c'était une sang-pure alors que mon père, Paul était un simple sang-mêlé. Ils vivaient tout les deux à Darthmouth. Ma mère était une médicomage, et mon père était avocat. Rien de particulièrement spécial quand on y pense. Et puis, il y a onze ans, le 25 décembre, il y a eu une attaque de Mangemorts, mes parents n'ont pas survécu, tout comme ma Tante, et nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de mon Oncle ou de ma cousine, dont je ne connais le nom. Rosalie et moi avons par la suite été recueillis par Carlisle et Esmée, nos parrains.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir posé cette question. C'était inapproprié de ma part." Lui lançai-je le visage triste et gêné.

"Oh, non, ne t'en veux pas... C'est le passé, on ne peut rien y changer. As-tu quelque chose d'autre à me demander ?

\- Quel est ta couleur préférée ? "

Son visage paru troublé, il est vrai que ma question était totalement incongru et sans rapport avec ma précédente. Mais le besoin de changer de sujet, avait semblé primordiale. Et c'était la première question qui m'était venue à l'esprit. Son visage se tordit finalement en un sourire en coin :

"J'avoue que ta question m'a pris au dépourvu, j'aime beaucoup le gris. C'est une couleur à mi-chemin entre le noir et le blanc. Elle prouve que rien n'est totalement bon ou mauvais. Je te retourne la question, Bella.

\- Ton point de vue est intéressant Jasper. Je te réponds sans hésiter que le bleu et le vert sont mes couleurs préférées. Je n'ai jamais su choisir laquelle des deux je préfère."

Et comme pour nous interrompre, la cloche sonna, mettant fin à notre conversation. Je fut chargée de remplir une fiole de notre potion beige foncé. J'attrapai mon sac avant de rattraper mes amis dans le couloir. Notre prochaine destination était la Grande Salle, l'heure du déjeuner était si rapidement arrivée. Et pourtant, contrairement à d'habitude, la nourriture n'était pas le sujet principale de la conversation :

"Comment vous pensez que sera le Professeur Lupin ?" Demanda Hermione " Je veux dire il a l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur la Défense contre les forces du Mal.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, Mione, il avait l'air d'en connaître un rayon la dessus. Regarde comme il nous à défendu dans le Poudlard Express ! " Ajouta Ron

" D'ailleurs, c'est un cours commun avec les Serdaigles ou les Serpentards ?" Nous interrogea Harry

" Il me semble que c'est avec les Serpentard" Lui répondit Jasper

" Tant mieux, alors ! Nous aurons cours avec Alice et son frère." Rétorqua Hermione

Le déjeuner fut étonnamment cours, ces derniers temps, je ne me sentais pas vraiment moi même. J'étais bien moins exubérante. Peut-être que finalement, j'avais mûri ?

"Hmm" Je secouai la tête, c'était une idée ridicule. Je n'avais juste pas la tête à me concentrer.

Finalement, le déjeuner prit rapidement fin, un murmure excité avait pris part dans le petit groupe de gryffondor se rendant en cours de Défenses contre les forces du Mal.

 **OoOoOo Jumeaux Potter oOoOoO**

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous fûmes enfin devant la salle de cours. Je fut la première à m'approcher de la porte, toquant faiblement contre les portes de bois. Rapidement, une voix émergea de l'autre côté, la voix faible du professeur nous invitait à rejoindre la salle de cours.

Le professeur Lupin était debout sur l'estrade, baguette à la main, il regardait entrer les élèves avec une bienveillance non-feinte. Ses yeux ambrés paraissaient fatigués et pourtant l'étincelle de joie était omniprésente.

Une fois que nous fûmes tous assis, il prit la parole :

"Bienvenue à tous, comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent déjà, je suis le Professeur Lupin. J'ai été tout comme vous, un étudiant de Poudlard. Il y a bien longtemps, mais ne me prenez pas pour un fossile, il y a une petite quinzaine d'années seulement. Je suis ici, pour vous apprendre à connaître et vous protéger des diverses créatures maléfiques de ce monde. Dans ce cours, nous utiliserons autant nos baguettes que nos cerveaux. J'attend de vous une certaine concentration, je tolère les bavardages tant qu'il n'interfèrent pas dans le cours, et qu'ils ont un rapport avec ce que nous étudions. J'ai conscience que cette classe est un mélange de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Mais j'attend également de vous une maîtrise de l'animosité entre vos deux maisons, sans quoi je m'assurerais que des sanctions tombent sur les élèves les plus téméraires. Bien, j'ai conscience que ce discours fut bien plus long que demander, mais dès maintenant nous pourrons commencer.

Le cours d'aujourd'hui abordera en douceur le programme, c'est pourquoi que j'ai rédigé un petit test pour évaluer votre niveau de connaissance."

Il agita sa baguette, et dans un lent ballet, les feuilles se distribuèrent dans les rangs. Et dans les minutes qui suivirent, seul le bruit des plumes grattant le parchemin résonna dans la salle. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ensemble de la pièce avait fini, les copies se soulevèrent alors d'elle-même pour rejoindre le bureau du professeur.

Il tapa furtivement dans ses mains pour réclamer le silence, avant qu'il ne déplace les tables contre les murs d'un coup de baguette.

Le Professeur Lupin fit alors apparaître des Matelas de sport sur les murs et sur le sol.

"Le premier sort que je vais vous apprendre sera le _Volate Ascendere_ , ce sort projette l'adversaire et le fait tomber violemment sur le sol. Choisissez votre partenaire et mettez vous sur un des matelas disposer au sol. Vous ne démarrerez qu'a mon signal. "

Jasper s'approcha de moi, rapidement suivi par Ron. En effet, Alice avait décidé de s'exécuter face à son frère, alors qu'Harry et Hermione s'était tout deux mis ensemble. Lorsque Neville arriva derrière Ron, et mis sa main sur son épaule. Je sus que Jasper était désormais mon coequipier.

Il se mit face à moi, alors que je retirai ma robe de sorcière, bien trop encombrante pour me déplacer aisément.

Finalement, le Professeur Lupin se posta au bout de la rangée de matelas. Avant de lancer le signal. Jasper me regarda intensément avant de s'écrier :

" _Volate Ascendere ! "_

La sensation de voler aurait pu être intéressante si je n'avais pas fini le visage collé contre le sol. Je me relevai, le visage rouge.

" Bella ça va ? Tu n'est pas blessée ?" Me demanda Japer

" Non, Non je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas. C'est mon tour maintenant ! _Volate Ascendere_ ! "

Tout comme moi, son corps fut propulser dans les airs comme une poupée de chiffon. Rapidement, des bruits de chutes se firent dans la salle. La plupart des élèves semblaient s'amuser à lancer ce sort.

Durant le reste du cours, de cours duels furent organiser. Ce fut un des meilleurs cours de ma vie.

Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin de cours, je soupirais. Me résignant à quitter le cours. Ramassant mon sac, je pris la suite de mes amis...

* * *

 **Donc ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? Je me suis améliorée ?**

 _ **RAR :**_

 _ **Alex**_ _ **: Holà Alex ^^ ! Haha ! Je suis heureuse de voir que tu apprécie toujours mon histoire. Haha, j'espère qu'effectivement la suite te plaira... En tout cas merci de ta review, elle m'a fait accélérer la cadence . J'espère te revoir bientôt ^^**_

 _ **Mione.P89**_


	6. Chapitre 5

**Holà, holà ! Presque cinq mois depuis le dernier chapitre... Je m'en excuse sincèrement, mais je ne trouve même plus de quoi m'expliquer. Je n'arrive plus à écrire, j'ai des journées prolifiques, mais pas pour les jumeaux Potter...**

 **Ce chapitre est très très court, mais je tenais à me manifester.**

 **Les idées que j'ai pour les Jumeaux Potter sont nombreuses, mais un peu trop loin de là où j'en suis. Je réfléchis à une manière d'avancer sans foncer droit dans le mur. Je n'arrive plus à définir la façon dont je veux faire progresser Bella, sa personnalité est floue...**

 **Bref, Tout appartient toujours à J.K Rowling et S. Meyer**

 **Bonne Lecture**

* * *

 **OoOo Chapitre 5 oOoO**

Les jours suivants furent étonnement courts, rapidement le mois d'Octobre fut arrivé. Le temps s'était rafraîchi, et nos traditionnelles promenades dehors avaient étés remplacés par des entraînements supplémentaires.

Emmett s'était isolé, beaucoup de personnes rechignaient désormais à lui adresser la parole. Sa filiation avait été facilement dévoilée, car tout ce savait à Poudlard. Son sort en lui-même me peinait, mais je ne parvenais pas à abstraire son père de mon esprit, et pourtant, au fond de moi, je sentais qu'il y avait un problème dans cette histoire.

Le château était excité, la première sortie à Pré-au-lard avait lieu cette après-midi. Notre arrière-grand père avait tenu à nous prévenir, qu'au moindre signe suspect, nous serions interdit de sortie.

La douceur des draps sous mes jambes me décourageait de quitter mon lit, et pourtant l'impatience de découvrir Pré-au-lard prit le dessus. Je m'étirais, puis je me décidais finalement à quitter le lit.

Hermione était déjà présente dans la salle de bain, Parvati et Padma étaient étalées comme des masses sur leurs lits. Après une brève discussion avec Hermione, je me précipitais dans la douche. Après dix longues minutes, j'en ressortais tranquillement.

Hermione était allongée sur mon lit, feuilletant un livre d'apprentissage du Gobelbabil. Après avoir choisi une simple robe mauve, j'attachais mes cheveux en une queue de cheval lâche.

Dix heures avait sonné, nous étions déjà tous en train de petit-déjeuner. Nous ne serions que sept. Alice avait décrété que son frère devait également nous accompagner. Jasper avait suivi le mouvement...

Ron était assis face à moi, j'avais tenu aussi longtemps que je l'avais pu, mais finalement les joues pleines de nourritures de mon ami avaient eu raison de ma faim. Je repoussais mon assiette, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

Hermione m'adressa un sourire compatissant avant de planter sa fourchette dans ses oeufs, non sans lancer un regard fatigué à Ron.

Finalement, nous quittâmes la grande salle.

La cour de Poudlard était encore emplie d'élèves. Rusard, le Professeur Mcgonnagall et le Professeur Lupin gardaient les trois portes, assaillis par les dizaines d'autorisations. Mais aucun d'eux ne semblaient vouloir céder aux élèves n'ayant pas leurs autorisations, impossible de filer à travers les mailles.

Ce n'est qu'après quinze longues minutes que nous pûmes traverser la foule, et après dix autres minutes nous avions traverser les grilles de Poudlard, rejoignant ainsi Pré-au-lard.

Les feuilles mortes crissaient sous mes pieds, je ne marchais plus je sautillais prenant plaisir à voir le vent emporter les feuilles ambrés.

C'est au milieu de la place du village près de la fontaine que nous établîmes un programme. Le plus urgent selon Hermione était de passer à Scribenpenne, elle n'eut nullement besoin de mon appui, sa légendaire autorité avait fait mouche, alors Alice avait exigée de faire un tour à Gaichiffon. Pour apaiser les garçons qui semblaient rechigner à suivre Alice à Gaichiffon, je proposais d'acheter quelques Bonbons à hoquets, Ron ajouta qu'aller à Pré-au-lard sans passer par Honeydukes serait un sacrilège après quelques rires, tous approuvèrent, Edward intervint à mi-voix, il avait quelque chose à faire réparer chez Derviche et Bang. Nous acquiesçâmes, notre après-midi se terminerait sans doute par un arrêt aux Trois Balais, juste après être passés voir Tante Pétunia dans sa nouvelle boutique.

La Grand-Rue, était parcourue de groupes d'élèves. La vitrine de Scribenpenne était à l'image d'Hermione, quelques plumes étaient particulièrement travaillées. A notre entrée la clochette sonna, la gérante lança un regard assassin à Ron qui tripotait sans gêne une magnifique plume d'oie, Harry l'écarta de l'objet avec gêne. Jasper disparut dans la petite partie livres rapidement suivie par une Hermione attiré par un manuscrit de runes orientales. Alors qu'Harry poussait Ron à l'extérieur, Alice m'indiqua qu'elle devait acheter une bouteille d'encre de Chine, me laissant seule avec son frère.

Avec une certaine gêne, je me faufilais à travers les parchemins. Touchant presque religieusement le papier, je finit par choisir une dizaine de parchemins. Alors que je m'apprêtais à me rendre en caisse, Edward m'attrapa le poignet. Une décharge traversa mes veines. Je fut étourdis quelques secondes, et nous nous fixâmes quelques instants, puis il détourna le regard.

"Votre Altesse, je pense que cet assortiment de Papyrus mérites un peu plus d'attention, vous semblez portez une attention particulière aux objets anciens."

Quelque chose dans sa voix était hésitant, je le remerciais de cet attention, avant d'attraper l'assortiment en question et de le placer dans le panier. Gentiment, presque solennellement, il vint prendre mon panier.

Je lui sourit. Au fond de moi, j'étais étonné, Edward était censé être l'un de ces garçons hautains, seulement persuadé que le sang faisait la personne.

Je passais à travers les différents rayons, attrapant une bouteille d'encre au passage. Après quelques minutes, je rejoint finalement la caisse, déposant mes articles devant la caisse.

"Bonjour votre Altesse" Elle inclina doucement la tête avant de reprendre "Cela vous fera huit gallions, sept mornilles et seize noises."

Je déposais la somme sur la caisse, en remerciant la vendeuse. Face la boutique, Harry et Ron se disputaient joyeusement, à notre arrivée et surtout à mon regard noir, ils s'arrêtèrent. Jasper fut le suivant à sortir, il entama rapidement une discussion avec Edward. Après plusieurs minutes, Hermione se décida finalement à sortir de la boutique. En passant la première marche, Hermione trébucha, emporter par le poids des livres qu'elle venait d'acheter.

Harry se précipita à ses côtés, l'aidant tant bien que mal à se relever, je m'approchais du duo, attrapant les différents livres éparpillés.

Alors que les livres s'empilaient sur mon bras, Edward s'approcha de notre étrange trio.

"Il n'est pas étonnant de voir une Sang-de-bourbe au sol, dans la poussière, c'est son millieu naturel, mais cette position est indigne de votre rang vos Altesses."

Brusquement, une tornade vint s'en prendre à Edward.

"EDWARD ! COMMENT PEUX-TU ?!"

Alice était finalement sortie de la boutique, et celle-ci avait semble-t-il entendu son frère. J'étais partiellement étonné. Lorsque la douce Alice nous avait expliqué que son frère avait été entraînés dans des groupes suprématistes, j'avais eu du mal à y croire. Mais maintenant j'étais face au fait, une colère sans nom s'insinuait d'hors et déjà dans mes veines. Harry était déjà debout se tenant devant Hermione, dans un signe de protection évident.

Alors je me levais à mon tour. Je donnais les livres que j'avais ramasser à Hermione.

Calmement, presque solennellement je me dirigeais vers Alice et Edward. Celle ci avait traîné son frère de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle le tenait fermement par le col de sa veste, lui soufflant sa colère tellement puissamment qu'un petit troupeau d'élèves s'étaient formés autour d'eux.

Et lorsque je fut finalement face à lui, je lui décochais une gifle si forte, que j'eut la courte impression de lui avoir déboîté la mâchoire.

"Cullen" Sifflais-je "J'ose espérer que la main de son altesse à réussi à te déboîter la mâchoire ? Peut-être qu'ainsi tu ne pourras plus dire de telles conneries ! Comment peut-tu ne serais-ce qu'oser parler de sang ? Ton raisonnement ne dépasse pas celui d'un Scroutt à Pétard ! Hermione est un membre de ma famille, et en tant que future princesse, son rang dépasse le tien, comme il n'y a que les rangs qui comptent pour toi ! Réfléchis avant de dire des propos que tu regretteras, d'autant que ses origines n'ont rien à voir là dedans, et je t'interdis de parler ainsi des né-moldus. Et surtout je t'interdit de parler ainsi de l'un de mes amis"

Alors je me retournais vers la foule, tenant ma baguette devant mon coeur, je jurais :

"Et je préviens ici chaque personne. Peut-importe vos origines, votre maisons ou encore vos croyances. En tant que Princesse Isabella, j'interdis toutes personnes de dénigrer une autre personne en fonction de ses origines ou de ses croyances. Et je jure sur ma magie, que si tel est le cas, quiconque ira contre mon interdiction se souviendra longtemps de ma fureur. **Quant à TOI Cullen ! "** M'exclamais-je "Ne t'approches PLUS JAMAIS de ma famille ou de mes amis"

Un léger bleu étais apparu sur la joue de Cullen, celui-ci avait alors piteusement regarder le sol. Je me sentais vidée de mon énergie.

Je m'éloignais alors de la foule, rejoignant mes amis. Un silence gêné s'était installé à mon arrivée, et se fut Ron qui le brisa en premier :

"Wouah, Bella, on t'avais jamais vue autant en colère. Rappelez-moi de ne jamais la mettre autant en rogne."

Il lâcha un rire, puis Hermione lui claqua l'arrière de la tête :

"Ron, tu est franchement stupide quand tu veux... Bella, je te remercie, mais j'aurais moi-même pu lui dire ses quatre vérités, tu sais. Enfin bon je te comprends et merci d'avoir pris ma défense."

Au même moment, Alice nous rejoint, un profond air de déception sur le visage, elle s'excusa :

" Hermione, je suis profondément et sincèrement désolée. Je sais que rien ne pardonnera la conduite d'Edward, mais je t'assure qu'après avoir reçu une beuglante de notre mère, il fera bien moins le fier. Bella, tu à vraiment bien fait de lui souffler d'une telle façon dans les oreilles. Comme ça je suis quasi-sûre qu'il ne se risquera pas à recommencer." Puis elle hésita, avant de reprendre " J'ai peur... qu'Edward finisse par devenir un de ses mangemorts en devenir"

Je pressais ma main sur son épaule puis j'ajoutais :

"Alice, ne t'inquiètes pas, rien de tout cela n'arrivera tant que je serais là. Hermione je sais pertinemment que tu aurais pu te défendre sans mon aide, mais je ne sais pas exactement ce qui m'a pris, mais ça m'a vider de mon énergie. Je crois que je vais rentrer au château"

Tous acquiescèrent. Mes achats à la mains, je marchais lentement jusqu'à la salle commune.

Dans laquelle je trouvais quelques premières années, et à mon grand étonnement, j'y trouvais Fred vaguement étalé sur l'un des divans, feuilletant une revue de farces et attrapes.

Vidée de toute énergie je m'assis face à lui.

" _Accio chocogrenouilles_ " m'exclamais-je à mi-voix

Au bout de quelques secondes, mon paquet de chocogrenouille se tenait dans mes mains.

"Pourquoi tu n'est pas avec les autres à Pré-au-lard ?" Me demanda-t-il alors que je lui tendais du chocolat.

"Je peux te retourner la question Fred ? Et surtout, c'est bien la première fois que je ne te vois pas dans la même pièce que Georges ?

-Il est en rendez-vous avec Alicia Spinnet, et Lee est avec Morgana Leister. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller à Pré-au-lard seul alors j'ai préféré rester. Et toi ? C'est quoi ton excuse, je vous ai vu quitter le château tout à l'heure ?

\- Disons que je n'avais pas assez d'énergie pour tenir plus d'une heure...

\- C'est bien là première fois que je te vois manquer d'énergie"

Je lâchais un rire, ce n'était pas franchement faux. Il était rare de me voir manquer d'énergie.

"Tu n'a pas totalement tort. Peut-être que je devrais retourner dans mon dortoir pour me reposer et te laisser seul avec les premières années ? "

Fred fut légèrement désarçonné par mon sourire narquois, puis il soupira vaincu.

"Très bien, je suis persuadé qu'une partie d'échecs ne te fatigueras pas plus que tu ne l'est, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ok, je suis partante."

Il attrapa la table basse accolée contre le mur, il positionna le pièces blanches de mon côté.

Dans un sourire j'avançais l'un de mes pions.

Le reste de l'après-midi ne serait peut-être pas à Pré-au-lard, mais il s'annonçait tout aussi intéressant.

* * *

 **Voilà. C'est très court je sais, mais bon...**

 **Merci beaucoup Alex de continuer à suivre cette histoire malgré sa très présente irrégularité de publication...**

 **Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterais la suite...**

 **Mione.P89**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Heu ... Je ne sais pas par où je devrais commencer... Il c'est passé** **énormément** **de chose depuis l'année dernière. Presque un an que je n'avais rien publier... Et je m'en voudrais toujours** **énormément** **. Ce qui m'a d'ailleurs fait réagir, c'est une review que j'ai reçue au début du mois, et je souhaite donc remercier mimina4026. J'ai donc eût le courage de tenter de reprendre les deux tomes** **précédents** **, essayant de** **réécrire** **et de corriger tout ce que je pouvais. Je ne dis pas qu'ils sont bien mieux écrits qu'il ne l'étaient déjà, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont maintenant lisibles et un peu plus cohérents.**

 **J'ai également l'impression de m'être améliorer dans mon écriture, et j'espère que vous êtes du même avis que moi. J'ai néanmoins, bien moins de temps libres pour écrire, mais je veux vous promettre une chose. Je veux, et je vais finir ce tome, avant le mois de Décembre 2018.**

 **Et même si c'est un très court chapitre de transition que je vous offre aujourd'hui, je vous promet une suite relativement rapidement...**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient toujours à J.K Rowling qui est peu à peu devenue un modèle pour moi. Mais l'histoire Isabella Swan appartient néanmoins toujours à S. Meyer**

 **Sur ce... Bonne Lecture ...**

* * *

 **OoOoOo Chapitre 6 oOoOoO**

La fin de semaine avait un air de vacances. Le Banquet d'Halloween aurait lieu dans deux jours. Et les professeurs avaient peu à peu lâchés du zeste, et les cours étaient un peu plus détendus. Et le professeur Lupin était semblable aux autres professeurs.

Alors que nous entrions dans sa salle de cours, nous pûmes voir que le cours d'aujourd'hui, serait un cours pratique. En effet, le professeur Lupin avait déjà écarté les pupitres, les plaçant à côté du mur. Et au centre de la pièce se trouvait une étrange armoire, mué d'une volonté propre, elle remuait férocement au centre de la pièce. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il se trouvait dans cette armoire, mais la "chose" souhaitait sans aucun doute se libérer de ses entraves.

Et comme pour nous rassurer, le professeur Lupin nous demanda :

"Ne vous inquiétez pas... Il n'y a rien n'a craindre de ce qu'il se cache dans cette armoire. Néanmoins, je vous demanderais de vous mettre en file indienne devant l'armoire."

Nous nous exécutâmes. Et une fois que tous était dans la file, le professeur Lupin se plaça devant nous :

"Les fêtes d'Halloween approchant, j'ai pensé qu'affronter vos peurs, pourrait être une expérience enrichissante. C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé l'autorisation au professeur Dumbledore de vous faire affronter un épouvantard."

Un concert de chuchotement se mit à résonner dans la salle de cours. Tous mes camarades semblaient partagés entre l'inquiétude liée à la peur et avec l'excitation face à la nouveauté et au danger.

Puis l'adulte repris :

"Quelqu'un d'entre vous pourrait-il expliquer à ses camarades ce qu'est un épouvantard ?"

Comme toujours, la main d'Hermione fusa en l'air dans la salle de classe. Le sourire au lèvres, le professeur l'interrogea d'un signe de tête :

"Un épouvantard est une créature dont on ne connaît la forme réelle, il prend la forme de la plus grande peur de la personne qu'il trouveras face à lui, c'est pour cela qu'il est plus facile de s'en protéger en groupe, car l'épouvantard prendra plus de temps pour se métamorphoser. Les épouvantards aiment se réfugier dans des lieux sombres et confinés tels que des armoires ou des placards. Le sort pour se protéger est le " _Riddikulus_ "

"Une description fort bien détaillé Miss Granger, 5 points pour gryffondor !" Ajouta le professeur Lupin. "Mais avant cela, vous devez avoir les moyens de vous en défendre. Et pour ce défendre de la peur, il n'y a que le rire. Lorsque que vous ferez face à votre peur, je vous demanderais de rire aussi fort que vous le pourrez, et seulement après avoir suffisamment affaiblie votre peur vous pourrez lancer ce sort. Répétez après moi : _Riddikulus"_

Il nous fit répétez plusieurs fois, puis finalement il s'écarta, et d'un cou de baguette il ouvrait les portes de l'armoire. Un court frisson parcouru l'échine de plusieurs de mes camarades.

Neville fut le premier à faire face à la... créature ? Merlin ! Que faisait le professeur Rogue dans cette armoire miteuse ? Et à l'évidence, je ne fut pas la seule à être choquée, et rapidement quelques rires apparurent dans les rangs, mais malheureusement aucun ne venait de Neville. Celui-ci était crispé et fixait l'épouvantard, terrifié. Le professeur l'encouragea alors. Et finalement, Neville se reprit, visant Rogue de sa baguette, il avait réussi à l'affubler d'une des légendaires tenues à laquelle la grand-mère Londubat tenait tant. Severus Rogue, enfin ce Severus Rogue là arborait un genre de tailleur ou peut-être une robe vert(e) émeraude, par dessus lequel reposait une étole de renard, ainsi qu'un sac à main d'un rouge criard. Sur son crâne, par contre, c'était peut-être le summum du ridicule. Voir Severus Rogue porter fièrement un chapeau à vautour empaillé était quelque chose que personne d'entre nous ne pourrait oublier...

Après un court instant de flottement, ce fut Ron qui prit la suite, faisant face à une araignée géante qu'il métamorphosa d'un _riddikulus_ , en une araignée perdant ses pattes. Puis vînt le tour d'Alice, qui se retrouva face à un homme blond, au regard carmin et aux canines saillantes... Un vampire... Elle paniqua quelques instants, et comme pour la protéger, Cullen poussa alors sa soeur totalement paralysée par la peur. Il fit alors face à un puma prêt à lui bondir dessus, si il n'avait pas eut la rapidité et l'intuition de le transformer en un puma sans dents affublé d'un tutu.

Le professeur Lupin autorisa alors Cullen à accompagner sa soeur se calmer dans un coin de la pièce. En effet, Alice était encore dans un état que je ne lui avais encore jamais connu. Je ne savais qui était cet homme, ni ce qu'il avait pu faire à Alice pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi, mais je venais de prendre conscience, qu'Edward Cullen tenait par dessus tout à sa soeur.

Me tournant de nouveau vers l'épouvantard, je put constater que Jasper avait fait face à l'épouvantard. Celui-ci avait pris la forme d'un Jasper et d'une Rosalie au coeur de flammes ardentes, effrayantes. Le blond parut un instant être tétanisé, puis il se reprit, se forçant à produire un rire forcé, il réussit au bout de quelques instants à transformer les flammes en un torrent de popcorn explosant au-dessus de deux petites peluches représentant une colombe ainsi qu'un renard.

Plusieurs autres élèves passèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'Harry et moi. Et alors que je m'avançais en direction de l'épouvantard, je sentis progressivement l'air de la pièce se rafraîchir et peu à peu prendre l'apparence d'un détraqueur. Et soudainement, le professeur Lupin se plaça devant moi, dans un geste de protection ? Pourquoi pas ? Mais pourquoi ferait-il ainsi du favoritisme envers son élève ?

Il s'écria alors : "Le cours est terminé ! Je vous demanderais donc à tous de quitter la pièce !"

Et alors que mon frère et moi nous dirigions vers nos amis, le professeur nous apostropha :

"Miss Potter ! Monsieur Potter ! Pas vous... J'ai quelques mots à vous dire"

Nous nous étions alors regardés, interloqués. Puis nous avions lancer un regard à nos amis, leurs signifiant que nous nous retrouverions dans la Grande Salle.

Lorsque la salle de cours fut finalement vidée de ses élèves, le professeur nous fit alors signe de le suivre dans son bureau.

"Je suis désolé de vous avoir interrompu, Princesse, mais j'ai supposé que la vue de votre peur aurait pu quelques peu... effrayer vos camarades... Je veux dire par-là que peu de personnes on eût "l'honneur" de rencontrer Vous-savez-qui"

Aucun de nous deux ne s'attendait à cela venant de notre professeur... Je devais démentir ses suppositions :

"Heu... Professeur, aucun de nous deux n'est effrayer par Voldemort. Quoi que si peut-être dans un sens, mais il n'est sûrement pas notre plus grande peur

-Ah...Très bien... J'ai peut-être eût quelques conclusions un peu hâtives... Mais avec le 31 octobre approchant, j'ai penser que peut-être que l'anniversaire disparition de ... Voldemort aurait pu amplifier votre peur envers lui. Je me suis fourvoyé, toutes mes excuses..." Le professeur paraissait alors être partagé entre l'embarras et la tristesse

"Lorsque le 31 octobre vient, nous ne pensons jamais à cette date comme étant celle de la disparition de Voldemort. Il nous as déjà suffisamment voler professeur."Commença Harry, avant de reprendre "Le 31 octobre, sera toujours dédié à nos parents pour nous. A rien d'autre." Ajouta-t-il fermement.

Le professeur Lupin écarquilla les yeux quelques instants, avant de se reprendre :

"Lily et James aurait été fiers de ce que vous êtes devenus..."

Il connaissait nos parents, il n'y avait aucun doutes là-dessus. L'émotion était bien trop palpable dans sa voix...

"Je suppose que je devrais tout vous dire maintenant. Lily doit déjà suffisamment m'en vouloir de vous avoir lâchement abandonner... Je connaissais vos parents, personnellement je veux dire... James, Sirius, Peter et moi, nous étions inséparables durant nos années à Poudlard, et nous l'étions encore à notre sortie. Lily était une de mes amies les plus chères... C'est pourquoi elle à immédiatement acceptée lorsque James à voulu faire de moi le parrain de leur fille."

Parrain ? J'avais un parrain ? Et cela faisait presque deux mois, qu'il ne m'avait rien dit ? Que dit-je ! Cela faisait tout bonnement douze ans qu'il avait disparu de ma vie.

"Lorsque James et Lily sont morts j'ai été détruit une première fois, mais lorsque j'ai appris que Sirius avait participé à cela. J'ai tout simplement été brisé ! Je me suis enfermé dans la tristesse. Et si le professeur Dumbledore ne m'avait pas trouvé et sorti de ma bulle de tristesse, je n'aurais jamais compris que je vous avais laissé ainsi derrière-moi. C'est impardonnable, je le sais, mais lorsque je suis devenu votre parrain Bella, j'ai juré de prendre soin de vous et d'Harry si il arrivait quoi que ce soit à James et Lily. Mais j'ai faillis à ma tâche. Je vous demande de me pardonner pour cette erreur, pour cet horrible mutisme."

Je voulais y croire de tout mon coeur, j'avais besoin d'y croire. Et à l'évidence, Harry était d'accord avec moi. Alors d'une même voix, nous lui avions dit :

"Nous vous pardonnons professeur."

Et j'ajoutais alors doucement :

"Nous avons déjà perdus beaucoup trop de temps... Et vous avez tellement à nous dire..."

J'avais un parrain, et Remus Lupin avait énormément à nous raconter...

* * *

 **Wow ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas eût la satisfaction de terminer un chapitre... J'ai l'impression d'enfin redevenir moi-même !**

 **Bref, reprenons les bonnes habitudes :**

 **RAR :**

 **Miminia4026 : Je t'ai déjà répondu par Mp, mais je voulais, ou plutôt je tenais à te remercier encore une fois. Tu ne te rends sûrement pas compte de ce que tu as fait pour moi, mais c'est énorme ! Merci !**

 **Alex : J'ai tant l'impression que tu me suis depuis toujours ! Pourquoi ne pas te faire un compte Fanfiction que nous puissions réellement discuter ? Tu m'as également ****énormément** **aidé. Tu est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire ! Merci à toi de continuer à me suivre malgré ma grande irrégularité dans la publication ...**

 **Tout ça pour dire, sincèrement, j'ai à de nombreuses reprises voulu cesser cette histoire, mais je voulais continuer à voir mes personnages évoluer, à lire vos commentaires. Car oui, les commentaires m'ont sincèrement aider à reprendre l'écriture, et parfois même m'ont aidés à aller mieux d'un point de vue personnel, ils m'ont aidés à évoluer en temps qu'auteur. Alors pour tout cela, je vous remercie vous, mes reviewers.**

 **Je vous remercie vous aussi également mes lecteurs.**

 **Toujours votre, Mione.P89**


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Bonjour bonjour tout le monde ! Enfin plutôt bonsoir ! Pour le coup, il est tard... Mais bon, je suis libre en ce moment, mon arrêt des notes est la semaine prochaine et mes Bacs Blancs se sont déroulés il y a peu... Donc j'en profite pour publier ce chapitre qui traîne sur mon ordi depuis deux semaines ...**_

 _ **Sur ce...**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Tout appartient toujours à J.K Rowling et à S. Meyer**_

 ** _Ah oui, si le texte paraît un peu romancée c'est parce que je suis pas mal fleur bleue en ce moment surtout avec le mariage du Prince Harry et de Meghan demain..._**

 ** _Bref, Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

 **OoOoOo Chapitre 7 oOoOoO**

Nous avions finalement passé un long moment avec le Professeur Lupin... enfin avec Oncle Remus ? Il nous avait demandé de l'appeler ainsi lorsque nous étions en privé. Mais j'avais encore du mal à assimiler que le Professeur Lupin était mon Parrain.

Nous avions discuter durant près de trois heures. Il nous avait raconté les aventures et les déboires de nos parents, il nous avait parlé du quatuor qu'il formait avec notre père et ses amis, de leurs années à Poudlard. Le professeur Lupin nous raconta comment notre mère avait finie par succomber aux charmes de notre père, mais aussi de l'incroyable et talentueuse sorcière qu'elle était.

Nous avions ainsi manqué le déjeuner ainsi qu'une petite partie de notre cours de divination. De toute façon, ce n'était pas le cours le plus important pour notre avenir... Je veux dire que deux heure et demie de cours afin de voir une femme nous expliquer euphoriquement que nous allions mourir dans très peu de temps d'un terrible accident, ou encore nous annoncer dramatiquement que nous n'avions aucune ouverture à l'extrasensoriel. Pourtant, mon nouveau parrain nous signa un court mot d'absence, avant de nous pousser à rejoindre le cours de Madame Trelawney.

Traînant des pieds, nous marchâmes de longues minutes avant de rejoindre l'étrange trappe, donnant sur la salle de classe de notre professeur de divination.

Après nous avoir fait entrés dans la salle de cours emplie d'un genre d'encens, le professeur Trelawney examina brièvement le mot d'excuse, avant qu'elle ne nous explique que le cours d'aujourd'hui était concentré sur la tasséomancie.

Nous déposâmes nos sacs dans un coin de la pièce avant de nous séparer, ainsi tandis qu'Harry prenait place à côté d'Hermione j'observais la salle avec attention, à la recherche d'un partenaire. En effet, Harry étant assis à côté d'Hermione qui avait tenue à l'attendre était ainsi restée seule, obligeant donc Ron à se mettre avec Neville, poussant Jasper à se mettre en duo avec Alice. J'étais ainsi bloquée, sans aucun binôme.

Me dirigeant vers le professeur, celle-ci m'annonça qu'il restait une place... à côté de Monsieur suprématiste aka Edward Cullen. En effet, celui-ci venait de revenir de l'infirmerie après y avoir accompagné Milicent Bulstrode qui avait subitement était prise de maux de ventre.

Merlin ! Ça aurait même pu passer par un signe du destin d'ailleurs... Enfin bon, au point ou j'en étais, autant me prêter au jeu...

Je pris place face à lui, attrapant calmement la théière bouillante avant d'en verser le contenu dans les deux tasses présente sur la table.

Le malaise était palpable, tandis que nous attendions patiemment que le thé refroidisse.

Edward Cullen, était un de ces garçons qui aurait pu figurer dans un de ces magazines que Lavande et Parvati lisaient avec tant d'attention. Cullen avait de ces yeux que l'on ne peut oublier, aussi vert que l'étaient les miens, à la différence que lui avait les avait tombant. Allant de paire avec un nez aussi retroussé que ne l'était celui d'Alice. Donnant lieu à un visage relativement droit, encore au proie avec les rondeurs de l'enfance d'ailleurs. Ses cheveux semblaient connaître le même problème que ceux d'Harry, passablement décoiffé, ou plutôt incoiffable, une tignasse à mi-chemin entre le châtain et le brun donnant lieu à une couleur étrangement cuivre. Son uniforme était parfaitement mis en place, sa cravate verte était parfaitement nouée autour de son cou, reposant elle-même sur une chemise parfaitement blanche. Il avait néanmoins laissé sa robe de sorcier sur le dos de sa chaise, le laissant ainsi, portant un simple gilet noir par dessus un pantalon de même couleur.

Me détournant de cette contemplation, j'attrapais ma tasse, avant de la porter à mes lèvres et d'en boire le contenu aussi rapidement que possible. Cullen m'imita, buvant sa tasse d'une traite avant de me la tendre hésitant, je l'attrapais avant de lui donner la mienne d'une main.

Je me penchais alors sur la tasse, essayant d'analyser ce que j'y voyais. Au même moment, le professeur se glissa derrière nous, puis nous demanda ce que nous pouvions lire dans le thé.

Cullen me regarda quelques instants, puis commença :

"Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je lis dans la tasse, mais je crois discerner une fleur à gauche de l'anse relativement au milieu de la tasse, ce qui indiquerait une histoire d'amour qui s'est mal terminée, mais là je dirais que c'est un chien tenant un couteau ou un champignon sur un drapeau. Je ne saurais définir... Un chien tenant un couteau voudrait dire qu'elle à un ami coupable de traîtrise, ou victime d'un malentendu. Mais si c'est un champignon sur un drapeau, ça indique, l'avertissement de perturbations à venir

\- Très bonne interprétation Monsieur Cullen, mais il s'agit bien d'un chien tenant un couteau.

\- Très bien, alors comme le symbole est très proche du bord de la tasse et à droite de l'anse, on peut supposer qu'il s'agit d'événement ayant déjà eût lieu ou qui vont avoir lieu. Et comme les symboles sont dans la partie supérieure de la tasse, il y a de très grande chances qu'il s'agisse d'événements favorable.

\- Vous vous débrouillez admirablement bien Monsieur Cullen, 2 points pour Serpentard ! Et vous votre Altesse ? Que lisez vous dans votre tasse ?"

J'inspirais un grand coup avant de m'exprimer :

"Je distingue une pipe au niveau de l'anse, cela indique un grand moment de questionnement intérieur, la pipe est suivie d'une relativement grande porte un petit peu plus à droite, mais je vois le même motif à gauche de l'anse. La Porte signifie une opportunité et une possibilité d'avancement. Dans ce cas-là, il a déjà eût l'occasion d'avancer mais il n'a pas saisie cette opportunité, ce qui à mener à une période de questionnement qui risque de mener à une nouvelle opportunité. "

Cullen, me regardait, impressionné par ma lecture sans doute. Je trouvais pourtant que lire dans la tasse de quelqu'un relevait grandement du personnel, mais bon... Le Professeur Trelawney s'exclama alors totalement enthousiaste :

" Vous êtes très douée votre Altesse ! 5 points pour Gryffondor ! Avec cette lecture parfaite, vous semblez enfin avoir compris l'importance de savoir lire dans les lignes du temps, vous avait finalement saisi la difficulté de la divination"

Ou peut-être que je n'avais que cela à faire, étant donné que je n'étais pas assise à côté de mes amis... Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentis, et sans un regard pour Cullen, je quittais notre table, avant de rejoindre mes amis.

Alors nous restâmes ensemble durant une petite demie-heure. Harry me raconta alors comment le professeur Trelawney lui avait suggéré que nous étions né en plein milieu de l'hiver.

Puis nous nous étions scindés en deux groupes différents, Hermione, Jasper et moi nous avions cours d'étude des Runes. Tandis que Ron, Harry, Alice et Neville se dirigeaient vers leur cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

 **OoOoOo Jumeaux Potter oOoOoO**

La fraîcheur du Parc semblait avoir apaisé l'esprit en ébullition d'Alice et d'Harry.

Neville avait eût la gentillesse de nous détailler les évènements auxquels nous n'avions pu avoir accès durant leur cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques : Hagrid avait eût l'amusante ou plutôt très dangereuse idée d'amener nos camarades faire la rencontre d'Hypogriffe. Des créatures très nobles, et très belles, mais surtout très fières... Et à l'évidence, elle n'avaient pas appréciée les commentaires et le vocabulaire grossier de Drago Malfoy. Et alors que cet idiot s'était "tordu de douleur" en geignant sur le sol, Edward Cullen sont nouvel acolyte avait sans doute tenu à attirer lui aussi l'attention en houspillant Justin Finn-Fletchey sous le pretexte qu'il l'avait "bousculé". Et alors que Malfoy proclamait des menaces à l'encontre d'Hagrid et de l'hypogriffe dénommé Buck, Harry avait finalement perdu son calme, tout comme Alice qui comme la première fois s'était ruée sur son frère.

Le spectacle avait dû être incroyablement... particulier à regarder. Et j'aurais supposé qu'il n'y aurait pas de conséquences, si Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas débarqué à Poudlard pour geindr... se plaindre auprès du directeur. Tout le château avait rapidement compris que Buck ne s'en tirerait pas indemne lorsque Malfoy junior avait quitté le bureau de mon arrière grand-père le sourire aux lèvres rapidement suivi de son père rétorquant vivement à Grand-père, je cite : "... Et je vous assure que Cornélius en entendra parler... On ne s'en prend pas impunément à un Malfoy"

Nous avions été choquée de voir Hagrid les larmes aux yeux, la même après-midi, tenter de nous expliquer que Buck sera sûrement condamné à mort... Nous nous étions donc engagés à l'aider dans ses démarches pour le procès qui l'attendait. Même si, il était absolument convaincu qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, Malfoy avait beaucoup trop d'influence au sein du ministère selon lui...

Puis la nuit était venue, Hermione et moi avions rejoint notre dortoir depuis plusieurs heures. Celle-ci dormait paisiblement dans son lit, tout comme nos autres voisines de chambrée...

Mais Morphée, n'était pas venue me cueillir, il ne semblait pas prêt à le vouloir non plus. Je baillais.

Papillonnant des yeux, il ne me fallut que quelques instants pour réaliser qu'Angelina Jonhson nous hurlait de quitter le dortoir. Après quelques secondes de flottement, les filles furent sur leurs pieds, tout comme moi, et comme le reste de la tour.

A travers les chuchotements, je compris qu'un homme avait réussi à s'introduire dans la tour, et à rejoindre le dortoir des garçons de troisième année. Et alors, je m'extirpais de la masse d'élève. J'avais compris que Sirius Black était l'homme en question, et que mon frère avait été dans la même pièce que lui.

Le corps alerte, je tentais de repérer Harry dans la foule. Seulement, la salle commune fut évacuée, et alors que je me débattais contre Angelina, le professeur Mcgonnagal fendit la foule et m'expliqua calmement, qu'il n'y avait pas de blessé, et qu'Harry se trouvait dans le bureau de notre grand-père. Elle m'annonça ainsi qu'elle m'excorterais dans le bureau en question dès que je me serais suffisamment calmée.

J'acquiesçai. Sirius Black s'était introduit à Poudlard. Nous n'étions donc plus en sécurité qu'aux côtés de notre grand-père...

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Car je ne reviendrais que dans un peu plus d'un mois... Le BAC tout ça tout ça, vous voyez ?**

 **Bref.**

 **RAR :**

 **Isa : Et bien merci Isa ! Ta review m'a sincèrement fait plaisir... Oh... Peut-être bien que ce tome est en bonne voix, mais les deux premiers ne sont pas très bon par rapport à celui-ci, j'ai encore pas mal d'incohérences et de fautes à corriger... Mais si tu as adoré... Et non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'abandonnerais jamais les jumeaux Potter. C'est la première histoire que j'ai écrit, et tant que je ne l'aurais pas fini, je ne pourrais pas finir un autre projet... Tout ça pour dire merci beaucoup.**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Mione.P89**


End file.
